Night Arises
by Sakeraa
Summary: He already had his paws full with his overconfident apprentice. Then StarClan supposedly sends a new Clan to the forest. When the leader of the Clan dies without explaination, a new leader rises, someone Sablefrost hoped never to face again...
1. Greenleaf Day

**Hello readers. "Night Arises" kind of seems like a cheesy name, don't you think? But it's fitting because this story is about the rise of "NightClan". Just thought I'd clear that, 'cause it's a strange title. **

**The story takes place in the old forest, long long long _after_ Firestar and the others. (Let's say they never moved out of the old forest, shall we?) Cats from the books may be mentioned, ecspecially two cats in particular... But I'm not giving anything away!**

**This first chappy is kind of boring. But it explains some things, and the story gets better in the second chappy, I promise.**

Sablefrost opened his eyes and squinted against the bright sunlight.

"Whoops… Didn't mean to doze off," he muttered to himself. He stood and stretched, feeling well rested. His brawny form was mostly black, with only a white chest and paws. His eyes were dark brown. They looked thoughtful and considerate most of the time, though Sablefrost was more of the action type.

From the position of the blazing greenleaf sun, he guessed he had slept for about an hour. He looked around and his eyes landed on the fresh-kill pile that he and Passionpaw had filled earlier. The two of them had been up at sunrise and had hunted for hours. It was exhausting, yet oddly satisfying. The weather had drawn out plenty of prey and it had been like the mice were jumping into their claws, as Passionpaw had put it.

Passionpaw was his somewhat difficult apprentice. At nine moons she was already as good a fighter as any warrior, as well as a great hunter and she was wonderful at getting along with the other apprentices. Unfortunately, with as good as she was, she had somehow gotten it into her head that she was ready to be a warrior.

It had started out subtly. Passionpaw started shirking her apprentice duties and sneaking out to 'join' patrols without permission. Then she had started asking for her warrior ceremony early and when that was declined she became stubborn. The real turning point was when she lost her temper and started yelling at the elders. Since then the reddish-brown tabby had withdrawn into herself and started sulking all the time. She always did her best when she was hunting or fighting, but her duties as an apprentice were neglected to the point where Shallowstar had to threaten to take away her apprentice _name. _

Last moon Shallowstar had refused to let Passionpaw come to the gathering because of her 'attitude.' Sablefrost had to repress a purr of amusement as he remembered how Passionpaw had worked so hard on _all_ her duties this week. She really wanted to go to tonight's gathering.

Sablefrost padded over towards his leader's den. The sun beat against his black fur, making him swelter. He loved greenleaf, but the heat made him sometimes wish it was leaf-bare all over again!

Sablefrost stopped ouside the entrance of his den and meowed before coming inside. Shallowstar stood in the far corner, giving his ears a washing. Shallowstar was Sablefrost's father. They didn't look much alike, with Shallowstar being mostly gray with a white muzzle and Sablefrost black and white.

"Hello, Sablefrost," meowed Shallowstar without looking up. He was in the far corner of his den, which was made of gorse and sticks. Sablefrost sat down and curled his tail around his white paws.

"Passionpaw has been working so hard this week," meowed Shallowstar. "After you fell asleep she went to her duties. Then she helped Tremblingleaf collect herbs for a while. She's exhausted, so I sent her to the apprentice's den for a rest before she has to go on that patrol." He purred with amusement. "I think she really wants to go to the gathering, what do you think?"

Sablefrost smiled. "Yeah, she hasn't mentioned it at all, but you can tell. Are you going to let her come?" he asked, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Shallowstar didn't answer at once. Before he had a chance to reply, Sablefrost heard his name being called by Mottledheart, the deputy. He excused himself and left, hoping Shallowstar would seriously consider letting Passionpaw go. She may have had a temper, but she was a hard worker. And it was clear she had her heart set on going tonight.

"Yes, Mottledheart?" he mewed as he approached the tortoiseshell tom. Mottledheart turned his dark green eyes on the young warrior. "Where's Passionpaw?" he asked, sounding cross. "She's supposed to go on a patrol, but no one can find her anywhere."

Sablefrost felt his heart sinking. _Not again! _"Um, did you check the apprentices den? She was supposed to be resting."

Mottledheart rolled his eyes. "Of course we checked the apprentices den, mouse-brain. Great StarClan!" he growled. Sablefrost swallowed.

"Well… I don't know where she is. Let me go see if I can find her," he meowed, already turning.

"Hurry up, Sablefrost! The patrol is due to leave in a few minutes!" the deputy called after him. Sablefrost didn't need to be told twice. _Darn you, Passionpaw!_ he thought in despair. He sniffed the camp entrance but her scent was stale, probably from this morning. So she hadn't left camp, like she usually did. Sablefrost was relieved. There were only so many places she could go inside the WindClan camp. He checked with the elders, but they hadn't seen the russet colored apprentice since she had done her duties that morning. He went to see if she went to Tremblingleaf's den for some reason, but she wasn't there either.

He looked around, wondering if Passionpaw was in the warrior's den. It wasn't likely, but he wasn't sure where else to look. He approached the den half-heartedly, intending only to glance inside to see if she was there, when he heard her voice.

"I don't know if he'll let me go or not. I hope he does though… I've worked hard all day!" she was saying.

The black and white warrior froze. Who was Passionpaw speaking to? He had the terrible feeling he knew.

"Not just all day…" meowed a silky voice. Sablefrost had to keep his neck fur from rising. _Mudstreak!_

"You've been behaving all week… I've noticed it. Everyone's noticed it. Shallowstar would be a fool not to let you go to the gathering tonight."

Sablefrost bristled. He had heard enough already. He stepped into the den where Passionpaw and Mudstreak sat across from each other, talking casually. Mudstreak spotted him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Sablefrost," meowed the white warrior calmly. Passionpaw turned around, smiling. "Hi, Sablefrost!" she mewed happily.

"Passionpaw, you're not supposed to be in here." Sablefrost meowed, giving her a stern look. Her smile disappeared.

"I was just talking," she mewed defensively, averting her gaze.

"Talk outside, not in here," meowed Sablefrost firmly. He had to stop himself from adding _You're not a warrior yet _because he knew that would only make her angrier. Instead he said, "Besides, you have a patrol! Have you forgotten?"

She jumped, eyes growing wide in alarm. "Oh, no!" she cried, dashing out of the den without a backwards glance.

"She wasn't hurting anything," Mudstreak meowed calmly. Sablefrost couldn't hide his anger anymore.

"She's not supposed to be in here! You know that. Even the smallest kit knows that!" he growled.

"Show some respect, Sablefrost," meowed Mudstreak, voice dangerously low. "I _am_ a senior warrior, after all." Without another word, the tom stalked past Sablefrost into camp. Sablefrost let his breath out slowly, wishing he would have kept his temper.

Mudstreak had always rubbed his fur the wrong way. But when he had started taking a liking to Passionpaw, Sablefrost had become absolutely intolerant of him. The older warrior was always on Passionpaw's tail, always wanting just to talk to her. In fact, Mudstreak supported her rebellious behavior, always telling her she had the right to become a warrior. He played on her feelings and emotions, sticking around just to conveniently be around to talk whenever she was upset. She refused to listen to Sablefrost's warnings about him, stubbornly insisting they were just good friends. Sablefrost knew better, but he couldn't convince Passionpaw of that and Shallowstar couldn't just forbid the two of them to talk together. They both knew that would make things worse, anyway. Sablefrost shuddered as he imagined how vulnerable Passionpaw was to Mudstreak's ways. He wanted to knock some sense into her head, but technically Mudstreak was doing nothing wrong and he had never done anything wrong in the past. Really, there was nothing Sablefrost could do about the older warrior so he just kept an eye out, trying to keep them apart as much as possible.

Sighing, Sablefrost stepped from the den and crossed the camp to go visit his sister in the nursery. Fallenleaf had given birth to her three kits a few days earlier, so he tried not to exhaust her too much. But it was always nice to talk to her. She had a calming effect on him.

He pushed his way through the protective brambles of the nursery wall and meowed a greeting. She looked up, her green eyes sleepy, but content.

"Hi, Sablefrost," she mewed, curling up her tail. "You haven't come and seen me for a while. What's up?" she asked, bending down to lick one of her kittens on the head. Sablefrost crouched down, watching the kittens proudly. There were two solid dark browns, like their father Oakwhisker, and a light brown tabby like her mother. He licked the tabby kit and sighed deeply.

"Passionpaw has had me on my paws since sunrise," he explained with a smile. Fallenleaf purred. "Oh yes. She was in here earlier. Had my moss changed in three minutes flat. I take it she wants to go to the gathering tonight?" she mewed, gazing at Sablefrost with her piercing green eyes. Sablefrost chuckled.

"Oh yes. She definitely wants to go to the gathering," he mewed. "I hope Shallowstar lets her."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. He knows he's got to give her some privileges." Fallenleaf mewed confidently. That made Sablefrost feel better, and he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Just as he opened his mouth to say something more, he heard Shallowstar call a Clan meeting.

"Oh!" he mewed, standing up. "He must be announcing who's going to the gathering!" His tail twitched.

"Then get out there, furball," laughed Fallenleaf. "Shoo!"

Sablefrost grinned at her and turned, waving his tail goodbye. He burst out into camp, just as Shallowstar started announcing the names. He walked over and sat beside Oakwhisker, tilting his head to look up at his leader. He was in the group, and he was glad to hear that Mudstreak would be staying home… but what about Passionpaw?

"…Goldenpaw, Azurepaw and Passionpaw." finished Shallowstar at last. Sablefrost let his breath out without even realizing he had been holding it. Oakwhisker chuckled and flicked him on the shoulder. Sablefrost ignored him and looked up at the sky. The sun had gone down only minutes ago, so the sky was still streaked with gold and purple colors. The full moon was already becoming brighter and stars were beginning to appear.

A rustling announced the return of the patrol. Sablefrost turned and saw Passionpaw entering camp. She looked bored, but as she glanced around camp he watched it slowly dawn on her that there had just been a meeting. She turned and bounded towards him.

"Sablefrost!" she breathed, looking excited. "Did he… Am I…" she didn't finish her question, staring at him, waiting for the answer. Sablefrost couldn't help but let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Passionpaw had only been to one gathering before; no wonder she was so worried.

"Yes, Passionpaw, you're going to the gathering," he mewed with a smile. She smiled and bounded into the air, as if she just _had_ to let her energy out. "Yes!" she mewed triumphantly, eyes gleaming. Sablefrost cuffed her over the ears playfully. He loved her when she was like this.

"Come on you furball," he mewed. "Let's go get some fresh-kill before we have to leave for fourtrees."

**Ooh, what'll happen at the gathering? O.O**


	2. The Fifth Clan

**Yees, after forever I have finally updated. Lemmesee... Thanks to Freeheart for the reveiw, and to Hopekit too. xD**

**Now is when the action really starts, so even though the last chappy was boring, this one shouldn't be. So please read and review!**

Moonlight pouring into fourtrees bathed every gathered cat in silver. Even Passionpaw, with her auburn coloring, seemed to shine in moonlight. She stared down the slope, her eyes glowing. ThunderClan and RiverClan were already there and WindClan was the third Clan to arrive. Sablefrost had to flick his tail at his apprentice to keep her from dashing down the slope before Shallowstar gave the signal. He trained his eyes on his father, who after only a brief pause, plunged down to the clearing. Passionpaw didn't need a clearer signal. She followed her Clanmates, moving quickly, hardly able to contain her excitement. _You'd think this was her first gathering! _Thought Sablefrost with a smile. But her excitement was contagious and he couldn't help but feel the exhilaration of being here, in the moonlight again. He trotted into the gathering, meowing greetings to the cats from the other Clans. He joined a small group of young warriors who were talking about the upcoming leaf-bare. He had only half an ear for their discussion, for he was paying attention to a pair of warriors from RiverClan and ThunderClan. They were talking in hushed whispers and he was only able to catch a few words of their discussion. It _sounded_ like they were talking about a Clan being late, but ShadowClan wasn't late… The night was young yet. And something about the furtive glances they gave the leaders up upon the Great Rock made him suspicious. Then the ThunderClan warrior, a dark tabby, fixed him with an icy glare and Sablefrost turned away. _What was that all about?_

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of ShadowClan and sure enough, the warriors from the fourth Clan were trotting down the slope. Steppingstar, their leader, crossed the clearing and joined the other leaders on the Great Rock. Sablefrost stood; he wanted to find Passionpaw before the gathering started. She was in a group of apprentices, listening to a young RiverClan apprentice tell about her encounter with a fox.

"Then it must have caught my scent or something, because it turned and looked right at me!" she mewed dramatically. "I thought I was going to become dinner! I turned and tried to run away, but I was still stuck in the brambles, so I yowled for help. It was coming for me… Then, out of the blue Goldenwhisker jumped out and saved me!" she finished. All the listening apprentices murmured excitedly. Passionpaw's eyes glowed.

Sablefrost opened his mouth to call to her, just as Shallowstar began the meeting. The group of apprentices spilt apart, each racing to join their friends. Passionpaw hurried to sit by his side. She purred and rubbed against him.

"This is great!" she whispered. Sablefrost agreed. He loved this side of his tabby apprentice.

"Steppingstar, would you like to start?" meowed Shallowstar respectively. The silver spotted she cat dipped her head and stepped forward.

"Greenleaf has brought plenty of prey to the forest and ShadowClan is thriving. Fadedfur's kits have been made apprentices. They are here tonight as Bluepaw, Everpaw and Starlingpaw." She paused for a moment to allow murmurs of congratulations ripple across the clearing. "In addition to that, we have two new warriors. Thitslepaw and Wishpaw are now known as Thistlewind and Wishflower."

The ShadowClan leader stepped back and nodded for Owlstar to step forward, but the old tom stayed put. Sablefrost shifted restlessly. The ThunderClan leader seemed to be stared at something behind the gathering. Almost in unison, all the cats in the clearing turned to see what could possibly be bothering Owlstar. What Sablefrost saw almost made him hiss in disbelief.

At least a dozen cats stood at the top of the slope, staring down at the gathering. Beside him, Sablefrost heard Passionpaw gasp. He had to blink several times to convince himself that he wasn't seeing things. But they were very real.

Their eyes reflected the moonlight. The clearing buzzed as the Clans whispered to each other, trying to decide who the intruders were. Sablefrost scented the air, but the wind carried their scent away. They didn't look like rouges. Besides, what rouges would be mouse-brained enough to come to a Clan cat gathering?

One of the strangers stepped down and walked down the slope. Passionpaw drew away and hissed loudly and she wasn't the only one. But the cat ignored the hostile greeting. The other cats followed him warily, all of them casting furtive glances around, as if they knew they shouldn't be there.

Mottledheart shouldered his way to the edge of the Clan cats, stepping forward to meet the intruders. He was followed by Rushingwater, Stoneskipper and Thymebreeze, the deputies of the other Clans. Sablefrost stood and followed them, wanting to hear what was going to be said.

"Go back, Passionpaw!" he growled at his apprentice when she tried to follow.

The strangers stopped at the bottom of the slope.

"Who are you?" demanded Thymebreeze without hesitation. The leader of the cats dipped his head in what seemed to be a respectful greeting. It seemed to take the she-cat by surprise.

"I know my arrival must come as a surprise to you," he rumbled. "What I have to say is going to be a shock to all of you. It would be best if I addressed everyone at once," meowed the cat. Sablefrost's eyes stretched wide. Was this cat asking to speak from the Great Rock? Who did he think he was, anyway?

"Absolutely not," growled Mottledheart. The cat fixed him with an icy blue stare.

"I bring a message from StarClan," he meowed simply. The deputy exchanged glances with one another. Stoneskipper, nodded and turned to lead the cat to the Great Stone. Sablefrost turned and nearly tread on Passionpaw.

"I thought I told you to go back!" he hissed. She shrugged like it was no big deal. Sablefrost didn't want to argue with her, so he let it go.

The stranger leaped up onto the Great Rock, the other leaders scrabbling to make room for him. Outlined against the brightly lit sky, Sablefrost could see he was a large strong cat, probably not someone he would want to get into a fight with. He was solid black with a scar on his right shoulder. His green eyes were unusually bright.

"Cats of all Clans," meowed the black cat. "I bring you news from StarClan… news that you may find shocking." His gaze lingered on the cats that had come with him.

"My name is Onyxstar. I am the leader of NightClan."

Yowls and hisses erupted from the clearing. Sablefrost flattened his ears and unsheathed his claws. The _NightClan_ cats drew away, not making any move to defend themselves from the anger of the Clan cats.

Steppingstar growled and advanced towards Onyxstar.

"There is only four Clans in StarClans forest, just as there are four seasons! I do not believe you come here with the approval of StarClan!" she hissed, drawing back her lips. Onyxstar met her challenge with a steady gaze.

"What you believe is your decision. I can't change your opinion. But I have been to the moonstone and spoke with StarClan myself. They have granted me my name and my nine lives."

Before Steppingstar could object, Shallowstar spoke. "Tremblingleaf, have StarClan spoken to you about this?"

Sablefrost thought he caught a glimmer of apprehension in Onyxstar' bright green eyes, but it was gone in only an instant.

"StarClan has told me nothing of this, Shallowstar," admitted Tremblingleaf. He looked around at the other medicine cats. Only Pureflower, the ShadowClan medicine cat raised her voice to speak.

"When we went to the moonstone at the half-moon, I was told to keep a close eye on the borders past the carrionplace," she admitted. Owlstar glared at Onyxstar, who dipped his head.

"Our territory borders with ShadowClan and WindClan, next to Highstones. That makes us next to the carrionplace," he meowed thoughtfully.

Sablefrost bristled as Fernstar and Owlstar both glanced at each other. He knew what they were thinking. NightClan was a threat to WindClan and ShadowClan, but not to them.

"Pureflower, what else did StarClan say?" asked Steppingstar sharply. She, too, had guessed the other leader's thinking.

Pureheart shook her head. "Nothing," she mewed simply. Onyxstar raised his head triumphantly.

"StarClan would warn you if there were danger, wouldn't they?" he mewed silkily. Sablefrost bristled at the tom. How dare he pretend to understand StarClan's ways!

Steppingstar glared at him, her neck fur rising. Fortunately Shallowstar stepped between the two leaders then.

"This is a gathering." meowed the gray tom calmly. "There is a truce."

"A truce for the real Clans!" yowled a ShadowClan tom. The other cats voiced their agreement, hissing and spitting at the NightClan cats. Shallowstar had to shout to make himself heard again.

"The Clans are forbidden to fight on the sacred ground of fourtrees!" snarled the WindClan leader. "Stop this at once!" Even with the leader's apparent anger, it took a few minutes for the hostile cats to quiet down. Sablefrost noted, with a bit of admiration, that the NightClan cats simply stepped back and didn't acknowledge the hisses and growls. It annoyed him a little too, as if they didn't find the Clan cats worthy of their attention.

"We will not fight where StarClan has declared a truce," repeated Shallowstar. His tail lashed from side to side agitatedly. Onyxstar narrowed his eyes gratefully at the WindClan leader.

"I swear to you that my Clan comes with the blessing of StarClan. However, I regret I cannot stay longer." Onyxstar didn't wait for the other leaders to reply, but he jumped down and strode through the Clan cats easily. As he passed, Sablefrost glared at him. _He may say he's from StarClan, but I don't believe it for a mousetail!_ He thought, eyes glittering. The NightClan cats gathered around the black cat and in an instant they were gone. Sablefrost blinked and turned away, glad that they had left.

He caught sight of Passionpaw, staring after the NightClan cats with a hint of admiration in her eyes. Alarm pricked Sablefrost. She didn't actually believe Onyxstar, did she? He didn't have time to ponder that, for Fernstar began to speak.

"That was most… interesting," meowed the light brown tabby. "However, we have no time to discuss it further. This gathering has already been longer then average… I'm anxious to return home."

Shallowstar twitched uncomfortably. "You can't leave yet! We must—"

"You can't tell us what to do, Shallowstar. My Clan and I are going home. This gathering is over!" she called to the cats gathering below. She jumped from the Great Rock before Shallowstar could protest further and left the clearing, the rest of RiverClan trailing behind her.

Sablefrost approached the Great Rock as the other three leaders leaped to the ground.

"We can't ignore this," Shallowstar was meowing to the other leaders. "Onyxstar has to be lying – StarClan wouldn't send a fifth Clan and give so little warning." The WindClan leader's tail twitched. Owlstar nodded, eyes narrowing.

"I agree with you, Shallowstar. Unfortunately, I must return to my Clan now and tell them the news," mewed the tabby tom. He glanced at Steppingstar who was listening, her face expressionless. "Perhaps we will meet again, under different circumstances, to discuss this."

Shallowstar dipped his head in acknowledgement. Steppingstar nodded and turned away without saying anything. Owlstar flicked his tail to gather ThunderClan together and led the way up the slope.

Sablefrost followed Shallowstar out of the clearing, listening to Mottledheart and Shallowstar speaking in hushed voices. He could barely make out what they were saying of the excited whispers from his fellow Clanmates.

"Sablefrost!" hissed Passionpaw. Sablefrost gave up on listening to Shallowstar and Mottledheart, though he only had half an ear for what his apprentice was saying.

_It's a good thing Shallowstar let her come along,_ Sablefrost found himself thinking. _She would be very hurt if she missed this._

Suddenly he realized Passionpaw had left his side. Feeling a prickling of alarm, he turned. The two of them had fallen to the back of the group. He was relieved to see that she hadn't gone far. She was looking back at the clearing, a puzzled look on her face.

"Passionpaw!" he called. She didn't respond. Whatever she was looking at had her attention. He took a few steps toward her.

"Passionpaw?"

She looked around at him, as if shaken out of a trance. "Coming!" she mewed quickly, bounding past him to join the rest of the patrol, who were just disappearing into the gorse. "Coming?" she called back to him.

He turned to follow her, casting a curious glance over his shoulder. Did he hear a crackle of dried bracken? He listened for a moment, but then convinced himself it was nothing… just his imagination.


	3. Mudstreak's Request

**Eeek. No new reviews? I guess my first chappy is much to boring. xD Ha ha. **

**Anyways, this is where it gets even better! Passionpaw's POV. Oh, somebody from the books shows up in this chappy... **

Passionpaw walked in the damp forest, her flaming pelt standing against her colorless surroundings. She had walked this strange place twice before in her dreams. The light was pale golden, a sickly golden. In spite of the light, shadows were all around her. Black mist swirled around the large, twisted trunks of the trees, sometimes so thick it was impossible to see a fox-tail in front of her. She growled and swatted at the black mist, watching it swirl slowly around her paw.

"Hello is anyone there?" she called, turning and walking aimlessly around. She hissed and flattened her ears in frustration. She saw no one, smelt nothing, but she could feel eyes watching her.

"What do you want!" she yowled, unsheathing her claws. "Show yourself!" Silence met her demands. She paced in circles, lost and angry.

"Sablefrost!" she cried. The black mist was beginning to thicken and for the first time she heard voices – Muted, angry voices, muttering words she couldn't understand. The mist was threatening to envelope her. She turned and ran from the dark haze blindly, panic beginning to clutch her heart. The voices followed, growing louder.

She suddenly caught scent of another cat, unfamiliar to her. She skidded to a halt and saw, or thought she saw, a blur of dark tabby pelt streak by. She turned to see who it was, expecting to see the black mist swallowing up the brave cat. She saw nothing.

The scene had changed quite suddenly. Passionpaw shook her head and looked around. She was back in WindClan territory, near the border that connected NightClan and WindClan. Though the recognized where she was, everything seemed fuzzy, like she wasn't really there. Then it faded away and the young apprentice found herself in the dark forest again.

"No!" she yowled angrily.

"Passionpaw."

She spun around, the fur on her neck prickling. A large, dark tabby stood just behind her. The pale light didn't seem quite to touch him, giving him an aura of darkness. Amber eyes shone brightly, though they were cold like flint.

"Who are you?" she demanded, unsheathing her claws. The tom chuckled.

"I am Tigerstar. I was the leader of ShadowClan long ago, before anyone you knew was born," he meowed, voice deep and silky. She spat and raised a paw to show her claws.

"Why did you bring me here? Why won't you let me go home?" she hissed.

"On the contrary, you can go home anytime you like. I cannot keep you here. However, I hope you will stay long enough to listen to what I have to say."

She hissed and turned away from Tigerstar, stalking deeper into the dark forest. She heard him chuckle as she walked away.

"You're determined you don't need anyone, Passionpaw. That's what will make you a good leader someday," he called after her. Passionpaw stopped. _What? _Reluctantly she turned and padded back to the dark tabby.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I mean you're destined to become leader someday, Passionpaw. Sooner then you think," he meowed, amber eyes glittering.

"I can't become a leader," she mewed bitterly. "I'm not even a warrior. I can't even be deputy because I have to mentor someone first. Fallenleaf's kits won't be old enough for another six moons!"

Tigerstar growled deep in his throat. "WindClan is weak. They wouldn't know a promising apprentice when they saw one. I'm not talking about you leading WindClan, Passionpaw… I'm talking about you leading NightClan."

"Passionpaw!"

She jumped, moss clinging to her coat.

"Wha… What?" she meowed, staring around wildly. Starkshadow had poked his head into the apprentices den and had awoken her. _Just at the wrong time!_

"Passionpaw, Shallowstar wants to see you now!" he meowed. _Now! Why couldn't it have waited ten minutes? _she thought crossly.

She stood and shook herself before stalking out of the apprentice's den, mind whirring with her dream. Had it really only been a dream? Tigerstar… The name seemed familiar to her.

"Passionpaw," meowed Shallowstar, approaching her. She sat and curled her tail around her paws. Sablefrots trotted behind the gray tabby, looking a cross between worried and annoyed.

"Yes, Shallowstar?" she mewed, trying to concentrate on the present and not on her dream.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Mudstreak has gone missing."

Passionpaw looked up in alarm. "What?" she cried, leaping to her paws. "For how long?"

Sablefrost broke in. "He left during the gathering last night for a bit of night hunting. He hasn't returned." meowed her mentor dryly. Passionpaw glared at him, knowing how much he disapproved of her friendship with senior warrior.

"I'm going out to help search for him!" she meowed firmly, standing with her tail held high. Shallowstar shook his head.

"No, Passionpaw. I want you to accompany me on my journey to the moonstone."

Passionpaw's eyes grew wide. "You're going to the moonstone? Won't we have to cross NightClan territory?" she mewed. Shallowstar nodded.

"All apprentice's must journey to the moonstone once before receiving their warrior name," he meowed, dismissing her remark about NightClan. She thrashed her tail excitedly. "Who else is coming?" she asked.

"Just Tremblingleaf," he replied. Sablefrost frowned.

"If you're going to cross NightClan terrotiry, won't you want to take at least a few warriors with you?" he asked slowly. Passionpaw's eyes flashed. Sablefrost hardly glanced her way, but she knew he didn't trust her to be able to protect Shallowstar. He didn't trust her to do anything!

"No," mewed Shallowstar. "I rather go with a small patrol and not be found then to go with a large patrol and look like we're invading the territory." Sablefrost nodded, though he still looked unsettled.

"Passionpaw, go get your herbs from Tremblingleaf. We're leaving soon."

The ginger apprentice nodded and started to turn away. "Wait – What about Mudstreak?" she asked, remembering her missing friend.

"I've already sent a patrol out to find him." meowed the leader, dismissing her with a flick of his tail. She turned and reluctantly padded towards Tremblingleaf's den.

The markers at the border between NightClan and WindClan were fresh on both sides – Passionpaw guessed they had just missed a patrol. Shallowstar sniffed the air and gingerly set paw onto NightClan's hunting grounds. Passionpaw eagerly followed. She tried not to remember her dream as NightClan's scent wafted around her. She had always been a loyal WindClan cat and she always would be… Unless StarClan wanted her to lead NightClan… But Tigerstar hadn't seemed like StarClan. She had always thought of her ancient ancestors glowing with starlight on their whiskers and fur. Tigerstar had that darkness around him… But if he was the leader of ShadowClan long ago, wouldn't he be in StarClan now? Didn't all cats go to StarClan?

NightClan's territory was dusty and hazy. There was long golden stalks of barley in places, though the WindClan patrol avoided them. It was all to easy to get lost in tall barley.

"Why do they call themselves NightClan?" wondered Passionpaw aloud at one point.

"Shh!" hissed Tremblingleaf.

By the time the little patrol reached the end of NightClan territory, Passionpaw's paws ached. The sun was low in the sky, signaling that the moon would soon be rising. She spotted the tip of Highstones just as they were crossing the NightClan scent markers. The mountainous pile of rocks towered above them, casting a shadow on the bare earth in front of Passionpaw and her partners. The three cats padded the remaining distance between themselves and mothermouth.

Mothermouth looked just like Passionpaw had pictured it from elder's stories. It was a large, gaping hole in the rock face. She tried to see inside, but from where she was at it was impossible. They said it was pitch black inside, anyway.

"You may go hunt if you wish, Passionpaw. I must wait until the first stars appear to enter mothermouth," meowed Shallowstar. Passionpaw nodded, feeling the effects of hunger for the first time since Tremblingleaf's herbs. She bounded off into the shadows, ears pricked for the scuffling of prey. It was not long before she returned with a large vole. Neither Shallowstar or Tremblingleaf could eat anything before entering the cave to share tongues with StarClan. After filling her belly she lay down and concentrated on the darkening sky. It wouldn't be long before the stars began to appear…

Passionpaw opened her eyes, blinking slowly_. I must have dozed off!_ She realized. She cast a guilty glance at Shallowstar, hoping he hadn't noticed. The gray tabby's gaze was locked on the sky. She looked up as well, pleased to see the starlight appearing. Tremblingleaf stood.

"Time to go," murmured the medicine cat. Passionpaw stood too, tail lashing excitedly. Shallowstar shook his head.

"You are to stay out here, Passionpaw. Keep watch for any enemies," he meowed. Passionpaw felt like Shallowstar had raked her across the face.

"What?" she hissed disbelievingly. "That's not fair!"

He looked at her seriously. "Someone must stay out here while Tremblingleaf and I share tongues with StarClan."

"No!" she growled. "I _want_ to come in! I _deserve_ to come in!"

Shallowstar stepped forward, his fur bristling angrily. "Argue any further on this point, Passionpaw, and you'll be clearing away the elder's dirt for a moon!" he hissed. She flattened her ears but said nothing. Without waiting any further, Shallowstar turned and stalking inside mothermouth, Tremblingleaf following behing.

"It's not fair!" she whispered.

Passionpaw paced up and down the bare earth in front of highstones, wishing Tremblingleaf and Shallowstar would hurry up. It wasn't exciting anymore. She wanted to return home and see if Mudstreak had been found. She closed her eyes and pictured his lean body, his white coat with a streak of brown on his left shoulder. She remembered his soothing yellow eyes and low, comforting voice telling her that she was the most talented apprentice he had ever met. She sighed. Mudstreak had been more supportive then Sablefrost ever had. She got the feeling that Sablefrost was embarrassed to be her mentor. _I don't need him!_ She thought. She resumed her pacing and wondered irritably what Tremblingleaf and Shallowstar were doing. _Keep watch! Yeah right. What is there to watch for out here?_

She sighed and climbed up to the entrance of mothermouth. She stared into the depths of the cavern, longing to see something… Anything! _It's true!_ She thought. _It really is pitch dark in there! _She grinned, thinking of what the other apprentices would say.

Suddenly Passionpaw heard something behind her, a rustle in the brush. She spun around, fur prickling. She scented the air, but the wind was blowing away from her. She unsheathed her claws.

"Who's there?" she called boldly. There was no answer except for a faint sigh. She was to far away to pounce and creeping closer would only put herself in danger. So she waited.

"Passionpaw!"

Her heart leapt at the sound of her name. "Mudstreak?" she whispered in disbelief. The white warrior poked his head out of the tall grass, smiling at her. She couldn't help but grin.

"Furball!" she hissed, still next to mothermouth. "What are you doing here?"

Mudstreak trotted over and leapt onto the rock next to her. She purred and rubbed against him.

"Where have you been? The whole Clan is looking for you!" she mewed, swatting him with sheathed claws. He laughed and leaped away.

"It's a long story. So Shallowstar decided to take you to the Moonstone, huh?" he meowed. She frowned as he changed the subject.

"Yeah. He wouldn't let me go inside, though."

Mudstreak nodded. "That's okay – I need to talk to you."

She looked up at the change of his tone. "What's the matter?" she asked. Her friend was obviously uncomfortable, so different from his usual confident self. She licked his ears gently, rousing a rusty purr from his throat.

"I hope you realize, Passionpaw, that I didn't take my decision lightly…" he meowed slowly. "I left WindClan to join NightClan."

Her blue eyes widened. "You what?" she whispered, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "You left WindClan for… Why?" She stared at him in disbelief, only then realizing that the scent of NightClan clung to his fur. He dipped his head, yellow eyes bright with grief.

"I should have told you… I wanted to so badly, but Onyxstar told us to keep it a secret. He didn't want any of the Clans to find out about NightClan before we were well prepared. So many times I came close to telling you but I was afraid… You mean so much to me Passionpaw. Finally it was too late. I had to leave."

He sighed.

"When I first discovered NightClan, my first instinct was to tell Shallowstar immediately. But when it was clear they really were there with the blessing of StarClan, I became curious. And I realized that I wanted to become part of the Clan that seemed so different from WindClan. I started feeling like was being held back in WindClan and the only way to be free was to join NightClan. I… I can truly be myself in NightClan."

"But not in WindClan?" she whispered. Mudstreak didn't answer.

"Passionpaw, my one great regret is that to leave WindClan, I had to leave you behind. I'm going to miss you." He licked her ears gently and she sighed, leaning against his broad shoulders.

"I'll miss you too!" she whispered. There was silence between them for several minutes. She didn't want to accept the fact that she and Mudstreak were suddenly in different Clans – Clans that were enemies. _If we fight NightClan, what will I do? _

"Passionpaw… Come to NightClan with me!" mewed Mudstreak suddenly. She drew away and looked at him.

"What?" she mewed shrilly. "Mudstreak… I can't!"

"I know what I'm asking is hard… But I miss you so much! And I just know Onyxstar would see you for what you are – A truly gifted apprentice. He would make you a warrior, like you deserve to be!"

Passionpaw stared at her paws, feeling overwhelmed.

"Please… You don't have to answer now. I know it's hard for you… Listen, meet me at the NightClan border three days from now."

"Three days? Mudstreak I…"

"Shh!" he hissed, ears pricked. She looked towards mothermouth, alarm making the fur on her neck rise.

"Shallowstar and Tremblingleaf!" she hissed. Mudstreak jumped down from the rock swiftly and raced for the covered of the undergrowth. A moment before disappearing he paused and turned back to her.

"I'll see you in three days, Passionpaw. I love you," he mewed. Then he was gone, leaving Passionpaw's mind churning with hurt and indecision.

** . R&R!**


	4. Would He?

**Okaaay, this is my shortest chappy yet. Freespirit pointed out that WindClan don't exactly have trees in their territory in the old forest, so I changed the Fallen Log to the Smooth Stone as the meeting place and I made sure not to mention anymore trees. xD**

"…And this one is Adderkit!" declared Fallenleaf. Sablefrost purred. The names Fallenleaf and Oakwhisker had chosen for their kits were perfect. He nudged Sagekit back toward her mother. The light brown she-kit didn't even have her eyes open yet and she was already exploring her surroundings.

"They'll grow up to be fine warriors," he meowed, brown eyes glimmering distantly. Fallenleaf tilted her head to one side.

"Are you worried about Passionpaw?" she asked bluntly. Sablefrost concentrated on her green gaze. Why did she always seem to know what he was thinking?

"I'm sure she'll be okay," he meowed. "Shallowstar is right. NightClan wouldn't be well accepted if they started wars…"

"NightClan won't be well accepted anyway!" mewed Fallenleaf. "We have four seasons, four paws… Four Clans. That's the end of it."

Sablefrost smiled. "I hope the other Clans will agree!" he remarked. Before Fallenleaf could reply Oakwhisker pushed his way into the nursery.

"Hello, Sablefrost." meowed the tabby warrior. He gazed at his three kits fondly, pride in his amber eyes. Sablefrost mewed a quick goodbye to his sister and left the nursery quietly. He stretched his legs and took a deep breath, catching the tempting smell of mouse on the fresh-kill pile. He padded over, just as a tawny she-cat leaned down to pick the rodent off the top of the fresh-kill pile. She paused, gazing at him uncertainly.

"Did you want this, Sablefrost?" she asked shyly. He shook his head.

"You go ahead, Fawnfeather," he mewed, choosing a small rabbit instead. She hesitated only a moment longer before picking up the mouse. Sablefrost padded to the warriors den, flicking his tail at Fawnfeather as he did. The she-cat followed him, golden eyes glowing. They shared their meal in silence, Sablefrost keeping an eye on the entrance for Passionpaw and the others. Fawnfeather's yellow eyes darted between him and the entrance.

"Are you waiting for Shallowstar to come back?" she asked at last. He turned his attention to her. She seemed nervous, which confused him.

"Yeah. I don't know why he would only take Passionpaw and Tremblingleaf with him through NightClan's territory…" he mewed. "They might not be friendly."

She nodded quickly. "Do you think the Clans will accept NightClan? They said StarClan sent them…"

Sablefrost snorted. "I should hope so!" he mewed, recalling Fallenleaf's words. Fawnfeather seemed to shrink away from him. He looked at her curiously.

A familiar scent wafted around him, coupled with excited mews near the entrance. Sablefrost whipped around, spotting his apprentice at once. She seemed oddly put out, her tail low and eyes fixed on the ground. He bounded over to her, forgetting Fawnfeather's behavior in a heartbeat. Passionpaw looked up at him, blue eyes clouded and emotionless. He hurried over to greet her, wondering what was wrong. Neither Shallowstar nor Tremblingleaf copied her behavior. They greeted the Clan with friendly mews, as Passionpaw slunk away dejectedly. Sablefrost followed her curiously.

"Hey, Sablefrost," she mewed without looking up.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and didn't reply. She darted inside the apprentice's den, flicking her ears as she went. Sablefrost stopped. Clearly Passionpaw didn't want to speak to him. He heard Shallowstar call a Clan meeting, but he was one of the last to join his Clanmates around the Smooth Rock. Shallowstar glanced at Tremblingleaf. He seemed unwilling to start. The Clan, though, was impatient.

"What did StarClan say to you? Did they tell you to drive NightClan out?" called Sparrowwing.

Shallowstar flicked his ears. "StarClan told me very little concerning NightClan," he meowed calmly. "They did, however, tell me Onyxstar does have nine lives."

An uneasy murmur echoed around the camp. Where could Onyxstar have gotten nine lives except from StarClan?

"What else did StarClan tell you?" demanded Starkshadow. Shallowstar ignored him.

"Mottledheart… Has Mudstreak returned?" he asked his deputy. The tortoiseshell shook his head.

"We don't know where he's gone," he admitted. "There was no trace of him on our territory."

"He won't be coming back."

Startled, everyone looked around for the speaker. It was Passionpaw! The tabby apprentice had returned. Her face was oddly black, and her tail brushed the earth as she approached the Smooth Stone. There was silence in the camp.

"What do you mean, Passionpaw?" asked Shallowstar, narrowing his eyes. She looked at him defiantly.

"He came to me while you were in the moonstone. He wanted me to tell you he's left WindClan for NightClan," she announced flatly.

Yowls of shock and outrage rippled across the clearing. Shallowstar couldn't make himself heard over the cries of the Clan.

"Mudstreak's a traitor!" yowled Sparrowwing. Passionpaw bristled at the she-cats accusation. Sablefrost was slightly relieved to see her angry again – Her uncharacteristic indifference had frightened Sablefrost more then anything else. At the same time, he wondered if he would have to break up a fight – It wouldn't be the first time his apprentice would back herself up with tooth and claw. However, the Clan had quieted down and though Passionpaw still glared at Sparrowwing, she didn't seem about to pounce.

"Passionpaw, why didn't you tell me this before?" demanded Shallowstar. She shrugged and turned away, heading back toward the apprentice's den. Sablefrost stepped in front of, ready to stop her back Shallowstar stopped him with a look. Clearly Passionpaw had been dismissed. She walked by him, tail held high proudly. _Why does she always seem so proud whenever she causes distress!? _thought Sablefrost angrily. He tore his gaze away from the ginger apprentice and tried to concentrate on whatever Shallowstar was saying, with little success. Mudstreak had left WindClan! He was torn between feeling indignant and feeling relieved. At least he wouldn't be padding after Passionpaw anymore!

Would he?

Sablefrost blinked and looked at his paws. What if Mudstreak had asked Passionpaw to join NightClan with him?

* * *

Passionpaw blinked. _I must have fallen asleep! _She was back in the gloomy forest where Tigerstar had approached her before. She lashed her tail impatiently and called the dark tabby's name furiously. 

"Why have you brought me here again?" she yowled to the empty sky. There was no reply. She paced, eyeing the dark mist apprehensively.

"Are you going to come out or what?" she cried, spinning around to peer into the shadows. A chuckle sounded behind her. She turned, surprised to see that it wasn't Tigerstar. The tom standing before her looked just like the old ShadowClan leader, only with icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The tabby blinked.

"My name is Hawkfrost," he mewed. She growled ill-temperedly at him. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you," meowed a new voice. Tigerstar appeared from the shadows like a mirage, the aura of darkness surrounding him as before. She narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose you've been watching me?" she asked dully. Tigerstar didn't answer, he didn't need to.

"Have you thought about what I told you?" he asked. She frowned.

"I've been trying _not_ to!" she hissed. "I'm a loyal WindClan cat!"

"What about Mudstreak? He seems to think you belong in NightClan. Do you trust his judgement?" meowed Hawkfrost. She hissed angrily and stalked away from both toms. _I don't want to hear this anymore!_

**O.o Poor Passionpaw! I'm not sure what her warrior name should be. Does anyone have any suggestions?**


	5. Three Days Later

**Ahh! I wrote this chappy in less then two hours and uploaded it yesterday. But the ending was so dark and angst it bugged me all night. So I just rewrote the ending. It's shorter, but not as sad. Whew! **

Three days had passed since Shallowstar had journeyed to Highstones. Three days since Passionpaw had last seen her friend. She found herself longing for his comforting words and his tongue rasping over her ear. Mudstreak had always supported her unconditionally. How many times had she wished Mudstreak was her mentor and not Sablefrost? She felt his eyes on her as she lay in the sun in front of the apprentice's den. She had felt his eyes on her ever since she had returned with Shallowstar from Highstones. She knew he suspected something… how would she sneak away tonight to meet Mudstreak without him on her tail?

She had not chosen to leave WindClan. She loved the broad windy uplands. It hurt to think of leaving her birth Clan.

Yet what would she have to gain by staying? She had no friends in WindClan. Ever since she had delivered Mudstreaks message three days ago, she felt the Clan draw away from her slowly as if they didn't trust her. Mudstreak had always been able to shield her from the Clans careless whispers. Now that he was gone, she heard them everywhere, haunting every move she made. _What did I do to deserve this from you?_ she wanted to shout to them.

She glanced up. The sun would be setting soon… She was going to meet Mudstreak at moonhigh and she still had not made her decision. Stay here with her overprotective mentor or go to NightClan to be with Mudstreak?

"Hey, Passionpaw," meowed a voice. She jumped and rose to her paws.

"Sablefrost!" she mewed. "I didn't hear you." She stared at him icily but he didn't seem to notice.

"No wonder. You had your head in the stars!" he purred. She didn't reply. "Er, it's been a while since we've gone training. How about joining me by the Old Badger Set? We could practice our battle skills," he suggested. She shook her head.

"I don't really feel like it today, Sablefrost. I've been on my paws since dawn," she mewed evasively. She turned away, but she knew he was still standing there.

"All you've done today is care for the elders and go on a short hunting patrol. You shouldn't be that tired."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight down the boiling rage the rose in her like a river. Sablefrost's tone had changed subtly. She knew he was accusing her for something. She turned and glared at him, her neck fur bristling.

"And what have you been doing all day?" she hissed, her voice like poison. "Watching me? Why is it I can't even leave the camp to gather moss without you knowing? Have you nothing better to do?" Her voice had risen steadily until she was almost shouting. Sablefrost growled slightly to silence her.

"I'm your mentor, it's my duty to know where you've been. Now come on… We're going training," he meowed, voice soft and steady. She suppressed a frustrated hiss, but she knew it would do no good to argue… and she wanted nothing more then to get out of camp and away from the stares everyone was giving her. So she followed Sablefrost out of camp, heart sinking slowly as she watched Azurepaw lean into Goldenpaw and whisper something, staring at the two cats as she did. _Can't you all just leave me alone?_

As soon as they were free from the thorn barrier surrounding the camp, Passionpaw broke out into a run. The clear moorland air filled her lungs and she took long, slow breaths, trying to soothe herself. She could hear Sablefrost behind her and she ran faster. She didn't want him following her. She closed her eyes, trusting her paws to carry her blindly to the old badger set. For a brief moment she pretended she was flying, her paws skimming across the dry earth as if it wasn't there. She could just run… Ran away free and forget everything that had happened to her. Or at least, she wished she could.

Too soon she arrived at the set and she was forced to slow down. The set was where mentors generally took their apprentices to train. The ground was mostly free of gorse or bramble thickets and it was very springy, easy to train on. The old badger set had collapsed long ago and it was barely recognizable, just a mound of soft dirt.

It didn't take Sablefrost long to join Passionpaw, shaking his fur free of dust that had stuck to him.

"You're a fast runner," he remarked. Passionpaw rolled her eyes. _Tell me something I don't know! _she thought dully. Sablefrost was speaking, but she had tuned him out. For the first time, she realized that they were not far from the NightClan border. Before it had been no problem, but now she realized that a NightClan patrol could easily watch as mentor and apprentice's trained. Was it her imagination or did she see a cat at the border now? Two eyes glinted in the darkness then disappeared. She glanced at the sky. The sun had set and the moon was just beginning to rise. Mudstreak wouldn't be waiting for her already, would he?

"Passionpaw! Are you even listening to me?" growled an irritated voice, waking her from her thoughts.

"Wha?" she mewed guiltily. Sablefrost sighed. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you." he mewed dejectedly. She didn't answer, gazing at her paws instead.

"I said, let's practice fighting with paws only." he repeated patiently. She nodded, wondering why anyone would want to fight paws-only. They started circling, Passionpaw concentrating on Sablefrost's dark eyes. He suddenly dashed towards her, but she was ready. She jumped to one side and pounced on him when he landed where she had been only seconds before. She clutched his lean shoulders and sank her teeth in his ear, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make him hiss. He reared and fell backwards, crushing the breath out of her in an instant. She gasped and tried to roll onto her paws, but already Sablefrost had her pinned.

"Mouse-brain!" he hissed, releasing her. "I said we were fighting paws-only!"

She shrugged. "You were the one who told me to do what my enemy least expected!" she explained. Sablefrost looked uncertain for a moment and then laughed.

"Of course I did. You're smart. Okay… Let's do it again, but this time we're really going to do paws-only, okay?" he mewed, already circling. She nodded and copied his circling motion, but her concentration was broken by a familiar scent. Sablefrost recognized it to and hissed, spinning around to glare at the cat who was standing only feet from them. Passionpaw's heart leapt.

It was Mudstreak!

The white warrior stood, staring coolly at Sablefrost. Sablefrost bristled and growled deep in his throat.

"Get off of our territory, Mudstreak!" he hissed. Passionpaw stared from one tom to another, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend, Sablefrost?" meowed Mudstreak silkily. Passionpaw shivered and backed away, ignoring the sharp glance her mentor gave her.

"You're not an old friend, Mudstreak. You're a traitor and you're not welcome here! Now leave, or we'll chase you across the border!" Sablefrost threatened.

"Oh, I have no intention of staying… I was just coming to see what Passionpaw's answer was." he meowed calmly. Sablefrost visibly stiffened and Passionpaw felt like falling into a rabbit hole and never coming out.

"She'll never come to NightClan with you!" hissed Sablefrost. Passionpaw twitched and felt anger rise slowly inside of her. There was no mistaking Sablefrost's tone. He had known all along! No wonder he had been watching her all the time. He was afraid she would run off with Mudstreak! She flattened her ears and hissed at him.

"Not that you have any say in it!" she growled. Sablefrost half-turned to look at her. She glared at him, blue eyes alight with fire.

"Passionpaw – Your place is in WindClan!" he hissed gently. She looked away, staring at the moorlands.

"My place is where I can be accepted," she mewed softly. "WindClan doesn't want me… You don't want me."

Sablefrost's eyes widened. "That's not true! Passionpaw, you—"

"No!" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. "I don't want to hear it! You never cared about me! All you cared about was whether or not you looked good! Well sorry, Sablefrost. I'm leaving!" She glared at him. For one moment their eyes were locked, his full of hurt and bewilderment… hers filled with defiance and resentment.

"Passionpaw… Please!" he whispered. But she ignored him. She stalked away, the warm wind buffeting her fur. The smells of the highlands were rich and inviting but Passionpaw didn't look back. She was leaving the only place that had ever been her home. She was going where she was welcome.

**Did I metion reviews make me update faster? Well, they do. I wrote this chappy in less then two hours 'cause I got a pwnsomeful review from NN.**


	6. She's Mine

**Sorry it has taken me forever to update! I was busy with two new stories I've started writing. But I finally got some muse when a got a burst of reviews from Tommi Girl (thanks!) and I was able to finish the next chapter. This one is from Mudstreak's POV, so you ge to see inside his head a little.**

Mudstreak glanced at Passionpaw. Her tail drooped, brushing the ground softly, her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her paws. He longed to reach out and comfort her, but how could he when he didn't understand? He flicked his tail at her shoulder and she looked up at him, her deep blue eyes filled with grief.

"I've left everything I know, Mudstreak," she mewed softly. "My family and my friends… I've abandoned my Clan. What kind of cat am I if I can't stay loyal?"

Mudstreak stared at her, searching for the words to silence her worry. But she was already speaking again, looking upwards at the sky, where silverpelt shone coldly.

"StarClan must be angry with me…" she whispered.

"No," meowed Mudstreak in a smooth voice, licking her ear. "Would StarClan wish you to be unhappy in WindClan, where they cannot accept you for who you are? NightClan is a different kind of Clan, Passionpaw, for cats who find themselves being held back. You and I grew up in WindClan, but did you ever feel like you truly belonged?"

She closed her eyes and did not answer. There were only the sounds of crickets in the undergrowth and the wind whistling distantly on the moors. The strong moonlight gave her fur a silvery sheen; he couldn't help but admire her lean form. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever known.

"I shouldn't have spoken to Sablefrost like that," she whispered unexpectedly. A burst of rage and jealously made Mudstreaks paws itch… Sablefrost! Why was it always Sablefrost?! The black and white tom had always caused problems with Mudstreak's friendship with Passionpaw. Now they had an entire territory between them and Passionpaw was still worrying about what her former mentor would think! He had to force himself to keep down a sharp remark. He slowly stood and started walking again, Passionpaw following him slowly.

It did not take them long to arrive at NightClan's camp. He showed Passionpaw how to nudge beneath a large bramble bush to find the tunnel entrance. She seemed delighted at the stealth, her sky-blue eyes lighting up as she padded through the narrow entrance. The camp was surrounded by a few trees, creating a weak canopy above their heads. There was a wall made of gorse and barley stalks hiding the camp from the outside. He glanced at Passionpaw, who was gazing around with curiosity. A few of his Clanmates looked up at her unfamiliar scent, narrowing their eyes at the sight of a new arrival.

"What are you doing, bringing old Clanmates to our camp, Mudstreak?" hissed a voice. It was Dampfoot, a former RiverClan warrior. The dark gray tabby had always disliked Mudstreak, though it was probably because he was a firm hater of all WindClan cats. Mudstreak glared at the tom and ignored his inquiry, leading Passionpaw through the camp towards Onyxstar's den. Onyxstar lived in a hollow under the roots of a chestnut tree. He was standing outside his den, bright green eyes fixed on Mudstreak and the young tabby. Mudstreak confidently dipped his head and meowed a greeting.

"Onyxstar, this is Passionpaw. She wishes to join our growing Clan," he meowed, looking at the large black cat. He was about to say more, but Passionpaw cut him off.

"Onyxstar… I've heard many things about you," she mewed. Mudstreak shot her a glance, but she was not looking at him. Her sky-blue gaze was fixed upon the NightClan leader, muzzle dipped earthward in a gesture of respect.

"If you will accept me in your Clan, I promise you won't be disappointed… I-I…" She seemed to lose her train of thought as a disapproving hiss came from behind her.

"The promises of WindClan cats are meaningless!" spat Dampfoot. Mudstreak bristled and turned to face his Clanmate.

"Then it's a good thing she's not a WindClan cat any longer, isn't it?" he spat. He felt no loyalty towards his former Clan, only to Passionpaw. How dare Dampfoot plant doubts in Onyxstar's mind about him and his friend?

"That's enough," growled Onyxstar suddenly, placing himself between the two toms. Mudstreak felt a twinge of annoyance as the former RiverClan cat smirked and stepped away. He placed himself at Passionpaw's side again, pressing his pelt against hers. Onyxstar looked the russet apprentice over, green eyes betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"Passionpaw, Mudstreak has told me much about you. You are lucky to have such a loyal friend," meowed the pitch-black cat. He turned away and padded towards the low branch that hung above his den. He hopped onto it so his piercing green gaze could sweep across the clearing.

"Mudstreak believes you do not belong in WindClan… but what about you? Are your loyalties still within your birth Clan?"

Mudstreak felt a surge of worry, though he tried to push it away. He had pushed Passionpaw into joining NightClan, though he would never admit it to anyone. But what would she say, faced with Onyxstar's question? He flattened himself to the ground, trying to tell Passionpaw with a pleading glance to deny her connection with her old Clanmates. _Don't hesitate!_

Yet she still was not looking at him, and her hesitation was unmistakable. A hushed murmur spread through the clearing and Mudstreak felt himself go hot under his fur.

"I won't deny that I'll miss my old Clan, Onyxstar," she spoke at last. The clearing was silent once again, except for the blood pounding in Mudstreaks ears.

"But I cannot say I will miss my Clanmates. My loyalty to them was worn away long ago and I will never want to return to them again. No… My heart no longer lie within WindClan." Passionpaw punctuated her speech with a defiant hiss. Mudstreak felt himself let out a breath that he had not realized he was even holding. He rasped his tongue over her ear to let her know he was proud of her and she acknowledged his silent praise with a smile.

Onyxstar's expression was unreadable, though his deputy, Flamestrike, seemed impressed. Mudstreak could hear Dampfoot whispering disbelievingly to his neighbor. Passionpaw seemed unconcerned about the reaction of the Clan as she licked her forepaw and drew it over her ear. Mudstreak admired her detached air at this crucial moment… He was impressed by everything she did. He smiled, feeling a burst of pride swell in his chest. He had gotten to her first – Passionpaw was going to be _his_ mate.

Onyxstar stood, drawing Mudstreak back to the present. He padded towards the end of the branch as if he were going to think more about it alone. But the black cat paused before jumping down and meowed, "I have decided to let Passionpaw stay, so long she is loyal to NightClan." Without waiting for the reaction of his Clan, Onyxstar jumped down and entered his den.

A discontented growl rose from Dampfoot and a few others Mudstreak didn't care to identify, but most of the Clan didn't seem to mind. Meows rose from the crowd as they welcomed the apprentice to NightClan, a few of them coming forward to introduce themselves. Mudstreak entwined his tail with Passionpaw's, feeling pleased with himself.

"Welcome, Passionpaw!" mewed a cream-colored apprentice. Passionpaw smiled, somewhat shyly.

"My name is Milkpaw. It's good to know there's going to be another apprentice in the den! So far it's just me, Blackpaw and Shadepaw, and they're boring." Milkpaw grinned, flicking her tail invitingly. "Come on, I'll show you to our den… Onyxstar hasn't given you a mentor yet, but I think Eveningflower will let you come along on our training until he does. How far are you into your training? Have you learned…"

Passionpaw glanced back at Mudstreak as Milkpaw led her to the apprentice's den, waving her tail goodbye. He was glad to see that she looked excited to start her new life, but felt a stab of annoyance that she was making new friends already. He tried to push it away, telling himself that Passionpaw's happiness was all that was mattered. As he laid down in the warriors den, ignoring a glare from Dampfoot, he couldn't help but wonder if her new friends would keep her away from him… What had he hoped to accomplish by bringing Passionpaw here? Back in WindClan she would always be with either himself or Sablefrost, she had never spent much time with the other apprentices. _Things are going to be different now, _he thought. _Not that it really matters. I know she'll still spend time with me… _

**What do you think? Mudstreak dosn't seem the evil cat of all evil cats, right? Well, he gets more interesting... (hint hint) Hopefully I'll update again soon! Not too busy this week, so keep an eye out! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Lost Mother

**Whoot! Two chapters in one day. Thanks, Tommi Girl! I love confusing people. **

**This chappy is all Sablefrost - You get to learn more about him. **

It was several days after Passionpaw had left the moorlands for good. Seeing her leave, following Mudstreak into an unfamiliar place, had caused Sablefrost more heartache then he knew was even possible. He knew somehow he had failed her… her words echoed in his mind time and time again, making it impossible to sleep, impossible to hunt, impossible to concentrate on anything. The long days seemed to have eased the pain somewhat, but he still couldn't shake the hurt away. It was like a dark cloud hanging over him and no amount of sunlight could chase it away. He tried to forget what had happened, yet he couldn't erase Passionpaw's memory from his mind. Spending time with Fallenleaf and the kits helped, especially now their eyes had opened. He also went hunting often with Fawnfeather… The pretty warrioress didn't seem to mind his silent grief. He was glad when she would eat with him or go on patrol with him… Sometimes she could make him laugh; take his mind off of his hurt for a while. She was Passionpaw's opposite, quiet and gentle.

She was like honey, soothing the burn of Passionpaw's rejection.

The auburn she-cat dropped a young rabbit on the ground and began to scrape earth over it. Sablefrost smiled at her and did the same with his own prey. It had been a good hunt. Absently his gaze traveled over the moorland and rested upon the territory between Highstones and WindClan. Fawnfeather glanced at the horizon, the wind ruffling her fur slightly.

"Sablefrost, I'm sure she's okay," mewed Fawnfeather softly. "If she hasn't come back that must mean NightClan has accepted her."

Sablefrost sighed. "If I could just know that she was all right… If I could just see her one last time…" He knew Fawnfeather had to be tired of discussing the former WindClan apprentice, but she didn't show it. She pressed her muzzle to his flank comfortingly, a purr rising from her throat. He licked her ear, wishing he could express to her how much her friendship meant, but she seemed to understand without words. They stood together for a few minutes, not talking or hunting. Simply enjoying the quiet shared in each other's company.

"Sablefrost, we should get back," suggested Fawnfeather quietly. He turned to look at her and nodded. "You're right," he mewed, standing and stretching. She quickly uncovered the rabbit she had caught earlier and led the way back to camp. The wind was constantly changing, buffeting the pair from all sides. Quite suddenly Sablefrost did a double take, alarm prickling his paws. "Fawnfeather!" he hissed. "I smelled ShadowClan!"

The scent was gone; already the wind had changed again. He tried to decide from which direction it had come from, but Fawnfeather had already spotted two lithe shapes heading their way. One was a silver spotted tabby, they other a white cat with only a few black patches of fur. Sablefrost identified them easily; it was Steppingstar and her medicine cat Pureflower! He glanced at his hunting partner, who shrugged.

"They could be on their way to the moonstone," she mewed. Sablefrost nodded thoughtfully. "Let's go ask," he meowed. She gave him a sharp glance that made him feel hot under his fur. "Just to make sure…" he mumbled, before padding down the slope towards the two ShadowClan cats. He knew what Fawnfeather was thinking, but he ignored it. If they were heading to the moonstone, they would cross through NightClan territory and they might see Passionpaw…

Steppingstar paused when she saw them, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hello, Steppingstar," meowed Sablefrost formally. "What brings you to WindClan territory?"

"We're simply crossing through to get to the moonstone," mewed Pureflower before Steppingstar could say anything. Sablefrost dipped his head, heart pounding. If he said anything about Passionpaw he would give away the fact WindClan had lost two cats to the fifth Clan… Yet…

"Shallowstar crossed through NightClan territory after the night of the gathering!" meowed Fawnfeather suddenly. "He didn't meet any trouble. You should be fine."

Steppingstar looked surprised, but thanked the young warrior. "We weren't sure what to expect," she admitted. Her gaze flitted to Sablefrost and he had to look away, though he felt her gaze bore into his fur.

"May StarClan light your path," he mumbled, sending them on their way. They nodded and padded past the two WindClan warriors. He felt Fawnfeather's breath as she gave his shoulders a few licks, yet he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Come on," he meowed at last.

The journey home was silent. Sablefrost was certain he knew what was on Fawnfeather's mind, but he didn't care about that. If he could sneak out early in the morning he may be able to encounter the ShadowClan cats on their journey back home… He could ask them if they met anyone on the way…

"Sablefrost, you know I don't blame you for wanting to talk to her?" meowed Fawnfeather, breaking into his thoughts. He stared at her, confused. Then he realized what she was talking about.

"I wanted to talk to her to see if she was really on her way to the moonstone. Not because…" He stopped.

"Not because she's your mother?" Fawnfeather supplied softly. Sablefrost suppressed a hiss of frustration. "Yeah, that," he growled.

"It's only natural for-"

"She doesn't mean anything to me, okay? She gave me and Fallenleaf up; she gave up her right to be our mother! She's only a leader of another Clan to me."

Without waiting for Fawnfeather to reply to his outburst, he turned and raced into the moorland.

"Where are you going?" she cried.

"For a bit of night hunting!" he hissed. He didn't care if she followed or not. He just wanted to run away. Once, early in her training, Passionpaw said when she ran she felt like she was flying, like she could leave her troubles behind. _I understand you now!_ He wanted to yowl to the sky. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he could believe she was there, running by his side.

He realized he had arrived at the ShadowClan border. Reluctantly he slowed and stopped, just short of entering ShadowClan's territory. He felt a deep twinge of regret as he recalled his harsh words to Fawnfeather. She was only trying to help, after all. Sablefrost sighed and turned away from the forest, walking into the moorlands.

He didn't know why he was so touchy when it came to his relations with the ShadowClan leader. Steppingstar was deputy when she and Shallowstar started seeing each other. Apparently one of her Clanmates had been spying on them and broke the news to all the Clan at a gathering once. Shallowstar had been vague when he related the story to Fallenleaf and Sablefrost, but Sablefrost could only imagine how angry the Clan would have been to learn that their leader was seeing the deputy of ShadowClan. Two moons later, Steppingstar, then Steppingsong, arrived at WindClan's camp with two kits. She said she was unable to produce milk and there were no other nursing queens in her Clan – She couldn't care for her kits so she gave them away.

It hurt Sablefrost to think of that. In spite of what he had told Fawnfeather, Steppingstar meant a lot to him. He had not learned of his half-clan linage until he and his sister were five moons old, when their father pulled them aside and told them the truth. By then Steppingsong had become Steppingstar and she did not return to ask for her kits back.

She had rejected her kits.

Sablefrost shook himself. He knew why Steppingstar had given them away. Why had she not wanted them? Was she embarrassed to have half-clan kits in her Clan? He paced angrily, telling himself it didn't matter. Shallowstar was perfectly happy to have them in his Clan, and it was Steppingstar's loss, anyway.

Sablefrost was exhausted and he did not want to think of his mother anymore. He thought wearily of how far he was from camp. I'll sleep out here tonight, he decided. He knew it would make his Clanmates worry, but he didn't want to face Fawnfeather. He just wanted some time alone. He made himself a temporary nest in some soft heather and closed his eyes. In spite of the long day he had spent hunting and patrolling, it was a long time before he managed to sleep and even then he kept waking in the night, haunted by images of his former apprentice and his mother, laughing cruelly at him.

"Sablefrost!"

The black and white warrior blinked open his dark brown eyes, wondering for a moment where he was. He could not smell the familiar scents of camp and he could not feel his Clanmates pressed against him. Then his eyes flew open in alarm as he recognized Steppingstar and Pureflower hovering above him.

"What are you doing here?" he cried, struggling to unsheathe his claws and wake up entirely. Pureflower purred amusedly.

"We were just heading back to our territory when we spotted you here! For a moment we thought you were… well, dead. Why didn't you go back to camp?" asked the white medicine cat, openly curious. Sablefrost sighed, feeling like a fool.

"I didn't feel like trekking all the way back to camp," he mumbled, looking away from Steppingstar's gaze. Then he remembered where the two ShadowClan cats had come from. "Uh, you didn't meet any trouble from NightClan, did you?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Pureflower's eyes dropped.

"We met your old Clanmate," she admitted. Sablefrost felt his heartbeat quicken.

"You did? What did she say? Is she all right?" he demanded, forgetting for a second that Pureflower was from a different clan. Pureflower took a step back.

"Who? I mean, we met Mudstreak," mewed the medicine cat uneasily. For the second time in the past two minutes, Sablefrost felt like a fool. "Oh."

"Is there someone else you know in NightClan?" meowed Steppingstar evenly. Sablefrost felt his ears burn. The question was rhetorical, he knew. He shook his head. The ShadowClan cats knew too much already. Steppingstar nodded in understanding and turned, leading Pureflower back into their territory. Sablefrost stared after them, fighting back the tears that came for Passionpaw and for his lost mother, Steppingstar.

**Nice, huh? Pureflower's so informal... She reminds me of me. If you're wondering about the coloring (With Steppingstar a silver tabby and Shallowstar gray-and-white) Both Steppingstar's parents were black-and-white. Pureflower is Steppingstar's sister.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	8. Authors Note

Okay, I know it's been what, five months? I don't really remember. It's been forever, and I apologize. I have no excuse other than I'm extremely erroneous. So I'll understand perfectly if you're upset or whatever. The good news is I'm writing again, and since I've been gone my writing skills have improved considerably. (I haven't stopped writing altogether)

So, my point is I'm back, and the story is continuing. For those of you who have been waiting and plan on reading still, you are honored. I'll do my best to keep the story interesting.

And I'm going to be picking up the plot a little, so be ready. coff Expect a new chapter in the near future.


End file.
